


Birthday Cake

by NegativeDiva



Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [3]
Category: Dankira!!! - Boys be DANCING!- (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday Cake, Friendship, Gen, Seito Mitsu and Gin are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25686379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegativeDiva/pseuds/NegativeDiva
Summary: Kento's birthday is right away and Mei would like to thank him with a delicious and well decorated cake!
Relationships: Kento Tsubaki & Fem! Coach, Kento Tsubaki & Mei Hira
Series: Dankira Week One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854505
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Birthday Cake

**Author's Note:**

> Another entry for the Dankira Week! This time it's for day 6, Happy Birthday Kento!
> 
> This one was quite rushed because I've decided to do it on the last minute, I was getting a bit sleepy and tired to draw and since I wanted to fully focus on my entry for tomorrow I kinda decided to go with this small one-shot showing their friendship!
> 
> For those who don't know, Mei Hira is my Coach OC! She is actually Theater Bell's coach, but she is very close to Kento, and I really love those two friendship when I do something with them! I hope you'll all enjoy as well!

The frosting was all over her face, decorating a cake was really hard. She had no idea how she got the kitchen and herself all that messy for one single cake, but at the very least she was happy that the cake was ready!

Kento’s birthday was right on the corner and wanting to do something special for her best friend, Mei had worked hard to bake this cake. She asked recipes for Mitsukuni, Kento’s taste for Seito, and even Ginko got in the action to give her a hand on buying what she needed for it. In the end, this cake was a gift not only from her, but from everyone who wanted to wish him a Happy Birthday!

After a few hours, everything was clean on the kitchen and Mei was finally ready to met her best friend! Adjusting her ribbons that tied her hair buns, she then took the cake in hand with a confident look and directed herself to room 101!

Knocking on the door, she was received by a very confused and very embarrassed Kento, who tried to push her out claiming this was a boy’s dorm and girls were not allowed. Nothing worked against Mei, so she invited herself in, putting the cake on his table and screaming a very loud and cheerful “Happy Birthday, Ken-chan!!” to him.

Looking to the cake and then to Mei, the redhead felt even more confused. He scratched the back of his head thinking for some seconds before start speaking.

“Mei, my birthday is tomorrow…”

“.... Eh?”

Taking her phone, she looked over the date and it showed the numbers 08 and 03. Thinking for a while, her face turned completely red out of her own mistake on reading the dates and started to apologize and question why Seito and the others didn’t remind her that those were supposed to be done tomorrow.

“Brother is an airhead, he probably didn’t even noticed anything…” he sighed and looked to the cake “B-But it would be too bad if we left this cake right?”

“Well… Yeah! Since we are already here! Let’s dig in, Ken-chan!”

Taking the plates that Mei had bought together with the cake, she made sure to cut the first piece and give it to the ‘birthday boy’ that happily ate the dessert very happily. 

“You didn’t even made your wish before cutting the cake!” the girl said putting a piece of the sweet on her mouth

“Ah! Well… I want to be closer to Ginko-san of course!” the Coach gave a small laugh, of course he wanted, what else Kento would want? That’s what she thought before he continuing “And… I want our friendship to continue beyond this, Mei!”

“... Eh?” Pouting a bit with that, trying to hide her own feelings she replied “You don’t need to wish for that! You know that’ll be friends forever!”

“I’m sure we’ll!”

With a small fist bump, they shared that moment together alone in the room while eating the cake the girl had prepared and read some mangas Kento had recently got. No matter how much she liked to tease him, Mei always had the redhead as her best friend and for this she wanted to thank him in his birthday… It wasn’t the right time but the meaning was still there...

**Author's Note:**

> This actually came to me, today in my place is actually August 3rd while for the Dankira Week is August 4th, so maybe I've done this unconciously?? The idea sounded funny so I kinda wanted to try!!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fanfic and Thank you for reading!!


End file.
